Everyone Deserves a Friend
by Ahubbard676
Summary: Tsukune and his family have just moved to a new town which means a new middle school for Tsukune, will he join the crowd and taunt a certain girl or will he be her friend?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone deserves a friend ch 1

The morning sun began to rise on the young Tsukune Aono's face. He knows that its time to get out of bed, but... maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. He was exhausted from all the unpacking that he had done last night.

Him and his family had just moved to a new town where of course... his father's job had lead them too. Tsukune didn't really have a say whether or not to move he kinda just went along with it. As Tsukune finally relaxed his head on his soft and plush pillow the worst thing happened to him.

" BEEP BEEP BEEP ", Tsukune's alarm had gone off in his ear, Tsukune jumped out of his bed and landed on the cold ground only to moan in pain. With this as his morning how could it get any worse? Tsukune slowly stood up and shut his annoying alarm clock off.  
XXXXX

Tsukune had gotten dressed in his required new school uniform, a black suit with black pants. ' what a depressing school uniform ' Tsukune thought as he wondered what the school was going to be like if the outfit was this bad.

He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure that the outfit was on right. His black hair matched his outfit, though a little longer then he wanted it to be, almost touching his eyes in length. His chocolaty brown eyes gaze over the stupid outfit and wished he could have gone back to his old school.

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his brown book bag, it was his first day at his new middle school. As he made his was out of his house and down the street he couldn't help but think of all his friends that he had left at his old school.

Tsukune's feet had been dragged a bit as he walked unenthusiastic about going to his new school, at least it was his last year as a middle school-er and after that he could go to high-school. Tsukune lifted his head from his thoughts and realized he had already gotten close to his new school.

Other kids began to happily walk past Tsukune as they started another day of school with there friends. Still a little bummed about the switching school thing, Tsukune decided that he would at least make one friend by the end of the day no matter what!

The people around him had passed him up and there sound of joy was gone, the only thing left was the sound of Tsukune's footsteps and the sound of one others. The sound was coming from a girl behind Tsukune, her speed was even slower then Tsukune's. She really didn't want to get to school early.

Tsukune peaked over his shoulder to see a beautiful pink haired girl, her outfit was that of the school uniform that he was wearing, except she was wearing a black skirt that didn't even go down to her knees. She was carrying a black book bag in both her hands out in front of her and was looking down.

She looked so pretty that Tsukune had forgot to keep walking, the girl somehow was getting closer to Tsukune and he didn't know why until she ran into him knocking both of them to the ground. " Ugh... oh i'm sorry... I should have watched where I was going ", the girl said as she looked up into Tsukune's eyes.

Her emerald green eyes were so beautiful that Tsukune had forgot all about the fact that she was pretty much on top of him. " My name is Moka Akashiya ", the girl said as she blushed, she had finally figured out that she was on top of him.

" Oh.. I'm sorry I've been laying on you, here let me help you up ", Moka quickly stood up from Tsukune's lap and bent over to help him up. Moka reached her hand down to Tsukune for him to grab it and pull himself off the ground.

Something around her neck caught Tsukune's attention though, it was a big rosary It was chrome silver with a red cats eye looking Ruby in the center of it. The rosary was being held on three interlocking chains. Those were connected to a choker that choker that was around Moka's neck.

' Say something already stupid! ' Tsukune's concise said, he snapped out of Moka's stunning beauty and grabbed her hand. She lifted him up off the ground and smiled at him, Tsukune didn't know what to do except smile back.

" Oh.. yeah my names Tsukune Aono, today is my first day here ", Tsukune's words instantly made Moka happy. 'THATS ALL YOU SAY!? ' Tsukune's concise yelled at him. " In that case why don't we be friends? I can show you around and we can eat lunch together. ", Moka asked, she nervously looked away from Tsukune's gaze and tapped her index fingers together waiting for an answer from Tsukune.

' Your lucky that worked ', Tsukune's concise said as Tsukune mentally stuck his tongue out at little version of himself (his concise). " But.. that's only if you don't care that I'm a... a vampire " Moka said making Tsukune think about it.

' Its gotta be a joke right? ', Tsukune thought to himself. " Hey, if you want to call yourself a vampire more power to you " Tsukune said as he put his arm behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Tsukune was caught by surprise when Moka jumped on him and gave him a hug. Tsukune's eyes widened at the surprise hug he had just received. " Thank you Tsukune, your the first person that's been nice to me about being a vampire, at first I was starting to think that all humans were terrible people " Moka moved away from there hug and looked at Tsukune with tears in her eyes.

" But not you Tsukune, your the first one that I care about! " Moka's words had hit Tsukune like a train, humans? Was she being serious about the vampire thing? Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand in hers and began to drag him to school, it would be interesting day for Tsukune.  
XXXXX

Tsukune just stared at the pink haired beauty that was now interlocking arms with him, as they walked past other kids they wall stared at them. Moka didn't care, however Tsukune was wondering why they were watching them and giggling.

Moka and Tsukune had finally made it to Tsukune's homeroom, which of course was Moka's as well and she knew it just making her even happier. They walked into the classroom, the desks were just like any other desks except without the kids in them. Tsukune thought that it was going to have chains on them with spikes, well because of the outfit of course!

Moka had shown Tsukune her desk and told him that if the teacher asked that he wanted the desk behind her. While Moka preoccupied Tsukune with unimportant stuff about the class a ground of boys walked into the class room. The tallest one was in the middle and looked to be the biggest to, he wore the same outfit as the rest of the school had on except his had a patch on the arm that read, ' class president '.

Moka noticed the group of bullies and stood behind Tsukune, the boys approached Tsukune and Moka without friendly intent and smiled at Tsukune. " So your the new kid huh? I guess you didn't know about the vampire freak then, did you? " the tallest boy asked making Tsukune look back at Moka. 


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes drifted away over the pink haired girl, his first thought was one anyone would have in this situation. 'Is she really a vampire?' Tsukune looked back at the tall boy and noticed how close he had gotten.

"She says she's a vampire bro! She even goes far enough to drink tomato juice as if it were blood!" the class president's words made Tsukune question his friendship with Moka even more. It was his first day and it sounded terrible but, if he hung out with her how would he be able to make new friends or fit in?

The class president put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder and gave him a little shove, pushing out of his way to get closer to Moka. Tsukune was pushed into a nearby desk and clenched his fist. He hated bullies, but what could he do there was three of them?

"What were you going to do to him huh? Were you taking him somewhere no one was to suck his blood? Ahaha" said one of the boys who had no room to be making fun of Moka.

He looked like he weighed about twice as much as Moka and Tsukune put together, his fat rolls had fat rolls. "I wouldn't do that to Tsukune, he's my friend, and besides I haven't drank anyone's blood yet besides blood packets! " Moka yelled and stuck her tongue out at fat ass who moved like he was going to hit her.

The boy was stopped by the class president putting his arm in-between the boy and Moka, although Moka didn't move from the boys failed attack, she was worried what Tsukune was thinking about her at this point.

She looked over to where Tsukune used to be and he wasn't there, he must have left while they were talking. "Even though we should give her a beating, I'm the class president and I can't have that kind of stuff in my school," the class president turned around and gestured for his monkeys to follow him out of the class room.

"We'll continue this later vampire bitch," the fat boy said as they followed the class president out of the room. Moka stared at the boys until they left the class completely. When they were gone, Moka looked down to see Tsukune's book bag on the ground. She grabbed it and ran out of the room to find Tsukune.

XXXXX

Tsukune began to walk around his new school trying to avoid Moka and the three jerks that bullied him. Tsukune had no reason to hate Moka, all she showed him was kindness and only wanted to be his friend.

Tsukune sat down on a black metal bench that was outside of one of the classrooms, he didn't like the class president because he reminded Tsukune of a bully that went to Tsukune's old school. Tsukune wasn't bullied but he did stop the bully from bullying some kids, the bully even bullied girls which really made Tsukune mad.

But... if Moka was calling herself a vampire and was defending it so much... could she really be a vampire? What did he know about vampires though, they were blood suckers, when they suck blood they turn that person into a vampire as well, and they burn when the sun and crosses touch them.

Moka was out in the sun earlier and she didn't burst into flames. Tsukune looked up at the group of girls that just walked by him. He was worried it would have been Moka or the class president. Moka was wearing that large rosary around her neck, maybe all the things that he knew were wrong.

'Maybe I should go home for the day and forget about it,' Tsukune said standing up and walking towards the entrance of the school. When he exited the school he remembered his book bag and decided that he would get it tomorrow.

Tsukune felt bad about leaving Moka like he did but if he stayed what would have happened to him? It was a terrible thing for him to even think and he felt like a total jerk because he had actually not stood up for her when he had the chance to.

Tsukune started to walk away again when the sound of a familiar voice stopped him, the sound of a kind pink haired girl. "TSUKUNE! " Moka yelled as she ran out of the school and over to Tsukune.

When she had gotten close, he noticed his book bag in Moka's hand and reached for it only for her to pull it away. "Where are you going Tsukune?" asked Moka as she handed Tsukune his bag. Tsukune grabbed the bag away from Moka and felt bad about what he was about to say.

"Moka, I'm not like what you think I am. When you said you were a vampire I thought you were making a joke," Tsukune said, Moka backed away in surprise. "I'm just like everyone else Moka, I'm nothing special!" Tsukune said. He turned away from Moka and walked away.

"Tsukune..." Moka was hurt by Tsukune's words. He was different, he had to be different, even when Tsukune knew she was a vampire he didn't call her a freak or something mean he just acted as if she was normal.

Moka began to chase after Tsukune, but before she took off her wrist was grabbed by someone. She turned around to see the class president and his monkeys smiling. "Looks like we're not in school now bitch! " the fat kid said. Moka pushed the class president away from her and began to run to the only person that could help her.

"TSUKUNE!" her words made Tsukune turn around in surprise. He didn't know what was happening. Tsukune's better nature had gotten the best of him and he dropped his book bag and ran over to her. This time he would be there for her when she needed him.

XXXXX

Tsukune ran up to the school entrance where he had last saw Moka. His book bag was thrown on the ground only a few feet from where she used to be. Tsukune clinched his fist in anger as he heard Moka yell for him again.

He ran in the direction that the sound came from, following the wall that surrounded the school. After a minute or two he reached an orchard which was filled with hundreds of orange trees making it hard to see or find Moka.

Tsukune noticed movement to the right of him and ran that way, as he ran threw the orange trees he had gotten cut by the thorns that were sticking out of them. It didn't bother him though as long as he could get to Moka before something bad happened.

XXXXX

The fat kid that was with the class president was holding Moka by her arms while the class president rolled up his sleeves. The other kid that was with them decided to just stand back and watch as Moka got what was coming to her.

"Now tell me, are you a vampire? " the class president asked, Moka grunted as she struggled for freedom, but the fat kid was to big for her to even push away. "Yes I am! " Moka yelled making the class presidents arm reach back and make a fist.

Moka closed her eyes getting ready for the hit, but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Tsukune hitting the class presidents ribs. Moka was released by the fat kid as he went to get Tsukune instead.

Tsukune was grabbed from behind by the fat kid only after Tsukune hit the class president in the face sending him into the dusty ground. Tsukune struggled as the fat kid got a better grip of him and Moka ran to Tsukune.

The class president had stood up and began to hit Tsukune in the gut and in the face, while the fat kid held Tsukune, making him powerless. "Leave him alone! " Moka yelled as she pushed the class president away from Tsukune sending him flying away from Tsukune.

The fat kid dropped Tsukune to go and help the class president up to his feet. Moka got on her knees and put her hand on Tsukune face, he had a cut in his lip and his face was beat up. "Stand back Moka " Tsukune said. He struggled to stand up.

'Tsukune...' Moka thought as Tsukune struggled to stand up. "I wasn't there for you before but I'm sure as hell I will be from now on!" Tsukune yelled as he used Moka's shoulder to stand up. His hand slipped off of Moka's shoulder and it caught the rosario, which came off with a clink.

"Huh?" muttered a surprised Tsukune.

( Beta-cowritten by Phantom of the Darkness) 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone deserves a friend ch 3

The stumbling Tsukune looked up at Moka with his eye that wasn't swollen. He watched as her form began to change. Moka's pink hair was changing from a bubble gum pink into a sharp silver. Her whole aura had changed, from the calm Moka that Tsukune had knew into a scary girl Tsukune had just released.

The inner Moka had turned to look at Tsukune, her calm and gentle emerald green eyes had also changed. They were now blood red and were focused on Tsukune. 'She's really a vampire!' Tsukune thought as he struggled to his feet.

'She's still Moka though and I have to protect her' Tsukune thought as he stood in front of Moka. She just gave him a little smirk as she crossed her arms. Tsukune could barely stand up, he hadn't been in much fights in his life but he wasn't ready to give up and let these assholes pick on Moka.

Tsukune's legs were shaking and he couldn't stop them from doing it. They did stop however when inner Moka had put her hand on Tsukune's shoulder. He looked back to see Moka shaking her head as if she was disappointed with him.

"There are three of them and you can barely stand. Let me handle this one Tsukune," inner Moka tried to move Tsukune back but he wouldn't budge. Inner Moka wasn't disappointed with Tsukune, he was just to stubborn to know when he lost.

"I already told you Moka I'm going to protect you no matter what!" Tsukune yelled. The class president had finally gotten off the ground after his monkeys had helped him. Inner Moka was a little irritated with Tsukune but she decided to let him think he was helping.

"Your dead now losers," the class president said sending the fat kid after Moka and Tsukune. Inner Moka wouldn't allow them to hurt Tsukune because of what he did for the other Moka, but she also wouldn't let Tsukune know what she was doing. When the fat kid got within Tsukune's reach he swung his fist trying to hurt the fat kid.

Inner Moka had already moved though, she was moving to fast for anyone to see her move. When Tsukune's fist made contact with the fat kids massive belly Moka had kicked him at the same time.

The fat kid flew about ten feet back, he smashed into the other kid that was with the class president, Tsukune looked down at his fist and opened his mouth wide. The class president also let his mouth hang wide open as if they were both saying 'WHAT THE HELL!'.

Tsukune looked back at inner Moka as if she hadn't moved at all, "What... how did you?" The class president asked as he tried to wake up the now unconscious fat ass. "If I were you I would leave while Tsukune still allows it," inner Moka said as she moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

The class president began to grit his teeth, "This isn't over Tsukune," the class president said as he drug away his two monkeys, Tsukune turned around to smile at inner Moka. When he moved his feet his legs gave away making him collapse, but inner Moka had already been there when he fell.

"You did that didn't you?" Tsukune asked as inner Moka leaned him against a tree. Inner Moka then picked her rosary up off the ground and gave Tsukune a smile. "Listen Tsukune, you've got the wrong idea about you and me. We're not friends, it was just a favor for being nice to the other me," inner Moka said as she clipped her rosary back on the chain.

"Well, everyone deserves a friend Moka," Tsukune said, he looked up to see her falling as her hair began to change back to normal. Tsukune pushed himself off the tree to catch her.

'Wow she's really a vampire, and a scary one at that' Tsukune said to himself as he sat down and laid Moka down on his lap. Her hair had faded back to its normal bubblegum pink color, but she was unconscious and Tsukune really didn't want to wake her.

They sat there for a couple of hours, Tsukune even fell asleep himself. The school day was over and the dismissal bell had woke Tsukune up. He opened his eyes to see Moka above him. She had woke up a while ago and put Tsukune's head on her lap.

"Tsukune are you okay? Those bullies didn't hurt you did they?" Moka asked as she began to move Tsukune's face to see if he was hurt anywhere else. Tsukune's swollen eye had went back to normal while he was sleeping and his fat lip had turned into a cut.

Tsukune couldn't help but stare at Moka. When she was like this she was the nicest person he had ever met, but when she changed, could he really be friends with that Moka? "Oh, your lip is bleeding" Moka said as she pulled out a tissue from her pocket.

Tsukune put his hand to his lip but Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and moved it away from his lip. Tsukune couldn't help but smile at Moka. Even though he had just met her she was so nice and beautiful, how could anyone not be her friend.

Moka put the tissue up to Tsukune's lip and wiped the blood from it, she smiled back at Tsukune when she noticed him smiling. 'Maybe... the other Moka just needs a friend' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Uhh... Tsukune I... can't help myself" Moka said as she leaned closer into Tsukune, as Moka drew closer to Tsukune they both began to blush. Tsukune closed his eyes and leaned into Moka a little more, Moka on the other hand was already at his neck.

Moka bit into Tsukune's neck and began to suck his blood, Tsukune was still puckering up his lips for the nonexistent kiss that he thought was coming. Tsukune slowly looked down at Moka sucking his blood and freaked

"AHHHHHH!" Tsukune yelled as he stood up and began to run back and fourth waving his arms in the air. "Oh I'm sorry I should have asked you first, you just smelled so delicious," Moka said smiling, Tsukune stopped running and looked down at his neck to see nothing more then some lipstick and two holes where Moka had sunk her teeth into

"I'M NOT GOING TO BECOME A VAMPIRE AM I?" Tsukune asked making Moka giggle into her hand. Tsukune didn't know how everything worked though he just knew stuff that he saw in movies and read in books.

XXXXX

Tsukune had missed his first day at school to protect a girl that had turned out to be a real life vampire, although he did keep a promise to himself. He had made at least one friend by the end of the day. He was exhausted when he had gotten home, he ran to his room and flopped down on his he'd right when he arrived.

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes for a minute, not to sleep but to think. If Moka was a vampire that means that there were other things too such as, werewolves, cyclops, mermaids, and other mythical monsters.

Tsukune opened his eyes wide and sat up whenever a thought came to mind, Moka goes to his school, a normal school, and is a vampire. 'What other monsters are at my school?' Tsukune though as he fell back on his bed.

(Beta/co-written by Phantom of the Darkness) 


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to, Bara-san and TsukunexMoka.

"That damn Tsukune!" The class president's words filled the band room, it was completely empty besides him and his two companions. It was the day after they had gotten beaten by Tsukune, the skinny kid that was with the class president looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Umm... should we really be in here right now we might get in-trouble!" The skinny kid asked as a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face. The other two kids just glared at him, "What are we going to do about him?" The fat kid asked, he was shoving a piece of chocolate in his mouth as he asked his question.

"He has to be taught a lesson, after what he did we need revenge!" All of the kids agreed but there ideas of revenge were totally different. "But how are we going to do that?" The fat kid mumbled finishing off his candy.

The class president smiled and looked out the window to see Tsukune walking by with Moka at his side. "We'll get to him through her." The class president said pointing at Moka. The fat kid smiled showing what looked like his left over dinner in his teeth, but the other kid was not to excited to follow the plan.

XXXXX

"So your really okay with it?" Moka asked looking up atTsukune and blushing. Tsukune looked frightened, the first time she had done it he wasn't expecting it and he had freaked out alot. "Ugh... I guess if you really need it Moka," Tsukune said nervously.

They were behind a school building and were alone, Moka had forgot to eat breakfast this morning so she was feeling a bit dizzy and light headed. Moka slowly began to get on her tippy toes and pull herself closer to Tsukune's neck.

Tsukune closed his eyes asMoka dug her fangs into Tsukune's neck, 'It doesn't really hurt this time' Tsukune thought as he opened his eyes. Moka had finished sucking his blood and sealed his wound. "Thanks Tsukune, your blood is the best!" Moka's voice was so energetic.

XXXXX

Moka and Tsukune had began to wall to there class, Moka's arm was interlocked with Tsukune's as they walk past the rest of the students. They all giggled and glared at Tsukune and Moka as they walk by. Tsukune wasn't used to this kind of stare at all. Moka smiled and looked up at Tsukune, but if Moka gave him that smiled he wouldn't care who was looking at him.

Tsukune's eyes drifted a little from Moka's eyes to her rosary,the other Moka was so scary and mean. 'Could that be the real Moka?" Tsukune asked himself. Tsukune noticed that Moka had stopped walking when her arm slipped out of his arm.

She was staring straight up in the air, "Oh looks like its going to rain" Tsukune said as he looked up in the air to see clouds forming above him. Moka began to back up, she had no idea that it was going to rain today the forecast said it was going to be sunny all day.

'I wonder what Moka would look like in the rain' Tsukune thought as he began to drift away into his head. Moka's hair was all wet and her cloths were soaked and clinging to her body. Tsukune shook his head trying to get his perverted thoughts out of his head.

"Moka are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he walked closer to her. "I.. I have to go Tsukune I'm sorry!" Moka yelled as she began to run home. Tsukune was confused, why did she have to leave? And where was she going?

XXXXX

Moka was running as fast as her sealed body would let her run, she had to make it back home before it began to rain. Dry thunder cracked throughout the sky, the sound of it brought tiny drops of rain which began to fall through the sky and onto Moka.

The little drops began to spark and hurt Moka as they hit her, she began to stumble as the pain got to her. Her run had become a weak walk. " AHHHHH" Moka screamed as the water began to hit her more and more. Her walking had stopped and she was now leaning against a tree trying to stay out of the rain.

'Idiot, you should have stayed at the school!' Inner Moka said through the rosary. Moka clenched her cloths and closed her eyes. There was no where for her to go, if she ran to the school she would still be drenched.

If she tried to make it to her apartment she would surely be dead, there was no way out of her situation. She had to wait for the rain to stop or at least calm down. That could last all day though, she couldn't hide under a tree all day.

XXXXX

Tsukune had walked back to his classroom by himself, he was worried about Moka though. She had took off so suddenly and she looked like she was terrified, something must be wrong. Tsukune turned around as if he was going to chase after her.

He was stopped when he meet face to face to the class president and his monkeys. Tsukune gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Where do you think your going Tsukune, class is about to start so if I were you I would follow the rules" the class president said with a stupid grin on his face.

Tsukune had already missed one day of school if he missed his second day of school be would definitely be in trouble. 'What if Moka is in trouble though' Tsukune argued with himself. The bell for school to start rang and Tsukune had to decided whether to go find Moka or go to class.

Tsukune began to remember when he left Moka, the way she defended him when the fat kid tried to attack him. He told her that he would be there for her from now on and he meant it, even of he didn't know what was wrong with her he would do his best to help her no matter what.

Tsukune pushed past the class president and began to run out of the school, the rain hitting his face as he ran to Moka's rescue. He didn't know how he was going to find her, he didn't know how he was going to help her but he was going to do anything he could even if she wasn't in-trouble.

As Tsukune ran past the school entrance leaving the school, pair of eyes followed him, A smile appeared on this mysterious persons face. 'If the boy is willing to run out of school to get Ms. Akashiya when he doesn't even know if somethings wrong, what else will the boy do for her' the mysterious character said.

A/N: will Tsukune get to Moka in time? Who is this mysterious person watching Tsukune and Moka? What is the class president planning to so to Moka? All will be revealed soon enough.

PS. Jamesthomas2929 I accept your challenge, pm when you want to start this thing.

(Beta/co-written by Phantom of the darkness) 


	5. Chapter 5

As the rain fell down on the young mans shoulders his breathing had became shallow. He had been running for about ten minutes straight now and still there was no sign of Moka anywhere. Tsukune stopped running and began to look around in the rain, Moka was no where to be found and he was lost himself.

Even if he did find Moka what would he do, he himself was lost and didn't know his way back to school. Tsukune's determination was admirable though, he still wasn't going to give up. Tsukune began to run faster and faster looking for Moka.

XXXXX

Rain drops hit a glass window and begin to fall down the glass slowly, on the other side of the glass window was a classroom full of kids. This wasTsukune and Moka's classroom, the students all watch as the rain begins to pick up harder and faster.

It was free time now and all of the kids had gotten into there own little groups and began to work on there assignments. The class president and his friends had went off on there own leaving the classroom.

The class president walked down the long hallway with his friends at his side, "Where do you think Tsukune was going?" The class president asked as he leaned up against the window seal in the hallway.

Both of the kids shrugged there shoulders to answer the president's question. If they were going to get there revenge on Tsukune they had to know what he did and where he went at all times. "Maybe it has to do with this weird weather," the fat kid said. The president looked out the window at the rain.

It was weird weather, the news had said it was going to be sunny all week. Just then it hit him, "Its the vampire! She never comes to school when it rains and she was here earlier, remember?" The class president asked.

His two followers were not the sharpest tools in the shed so it took them a minute to understand. The class president was proud of himself for figuring it out, Moka must have left school because it started raining and Tsukune chased after her.

The class president didn't know why Moka left when it started raining, but he intended to find out. "Oh I get it!" The fat kid yelled. Now all that was left to do is find Moka and lead Tsukune into a trap.

XXXXX

Moka sat up againstthe tree she had hid under, her clothes were wet and she was losing energy fast. 'How are you going to get out of this one?' Inner Moka asked through the rosary. Moka closed her eyes and just hoped that the rain would stop soon.

She was so cold and hurting so badly she just wanted to go home, Moka opened her eyes when she heard footsteps. This person could help her get to a dry place, as the footsteps got closer and closer Moka began to have hope again.

Tsukune face came into vision, he had came to save her even without her asking for him to help he came without hesitation. Moka stood up slowly and leaned against the tree.

"Moka are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he walked under the tree with Moka. Moka pushed herself off the tree and into Tsukune's arms. He was so much warmer then Moka and she needed warm right now. Tsukune looked down and wrapped his arms around Moka.

As the water fromTsukune touched Moka's skin, sparks flew off of her body making her hug Tsukune tighter. "Tsukune... I need to get out of the rain." Moka said as water fell on her again making her weaker.

Tsukune quickly nodded his head and took off his school uniform jacket, he put the jacket over Moka's head and tried to cover her up as much as he could. Tsukune looked both to the left and to the right.

"Ugh.. Moka where are we going?" Tsukune asked, Moka smiled at him and how clueless he was. "We can go to my apartment so I can get some clothes." Moka said as she pointed to the right, Tsukune put his arm around Moka and began to walk.

XXXXX

As Tsukune walked with Moka to her apartment the same mysterious eyes from before were following not far behind. Each step Moka took made the rain waters plash on her unprotected skin.

Tsukune noticed this and knew that she couldn't go much farther like this, but the other Moka was a lot stronger then this one. Maybe she could help. Tsukune looked at Moka, "Hey Moka, the other you... can she help you get out of the rain faster?" Tsukune asked as he looked at Moka's rosary.

"Maybe," Moka said as she looked up at Tsukune and nodded her head yes for Tsukune to pull it off. Moka was a little worried about how inner Moka would react to Tsukune's help.

Tsukune grabbed the rosary and pulled down on it. The rosary came off in Tsukune's hand with such ease. Moka's aura had began to surround the area, her energy was so powerful that Tsukune had to back up out of purely being frightened.

Moka's pink bubble gum pink hair had began to fade away leaving only a silver color behind. Moka's eyes had changed from emerald green to blood red eyes. Tsukune blinked a couple of times trying to get whole of himself.

When he had seen her before he wasn't as frightened of her because he was mainly loony from being hit so much. Inner Moka clenched her fist and looked up at Tsukune, even though it was outer Moka's fault inner Moka had to get them out of this situation.

Moka took Tsukune's jacket off and threw it to him, Tsukune caught it and looked at inner Moka witha worried look. "Put it on before you getsick, I'll be fine," inner Moka said as she began to walk to her apartment.

Each step she took hurt her just as much as the last one, she begins to grither teeth as the water burns her skin. She suddenly felt warm when Tsukune put his jacket back over her, "You don't need to worry about me I'll be fine, your the one who can barely walk," Tsukune said with a smile on his face.

Inner Moka didn't throw his jacket off this time, she just left it on, it was kinda nice to be cared for even if she didn't let it show. The rain had stopped and just in time too, a couple more minutes and Tsukune would have had to carry inner Moka.

(Co-written/Beta by phantom of darkness)

A/N. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter I rewrote it like ten times trying to get it just right so if I didn't I'm sorry 


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone deserves a friend ch 6

Tsukune's eyes followed the woman in front of him. She was more then just another friend, he felt for her as if she was someone who meant everything to him. She was silent the entire time they had been walking, he had no clue where they were heading too.

His hands were placed in his pockets as he walked watching as inner Moka wore his school jacket. With everything that she could do water was the thing that had made her weak and needing help. The weather had cleared up and the ground had began to dry.

In his hand was Moka's rosary, it was the only thing that kept her from being the scary vampire that was in front of him. Even though he was cold and exhausted he wouldn't do a thing about it just so Moka could be warm.

Her eyes darted to the left to see what the human was doing, it was nice of him to give her his jacket. He was interesting to her, his caring personally to those he just meet. She had never meet such a nice person before.

Tsukune stopped walking when he had realized that inner Moka had began to walk up to a large apartment building. The building was three stories high and was gray with two large oak trees in the front of the building.

'Is this where she lives?' Tsukune thought to himself. Inner Moka looked back to Tsukune, "come on inside and get changed" inner Moka said showing a little bit of her nice side. Tsukune smiled a little, she was being nice and it was a pleasant change from the silence they have been having.

"Don't get any smart ideas, its a thank you for giving me your jacket" inner Moka said. She walked into the lobby of the apartment building disappearing from Tsukune's sight. Tsukune began to walk to the doors of the apartment building.

When he reached the door and opened it to see inner Moka walking up a flight of stairs that is to the right of a desk. The lobby itself was nothing more then a desk and elevators on both sides of the desk.

The room was painted dark blue and gave off a unpleasant vibe. Tsukune felt uneasy as he began to walk to the stairs as well. There was no one at the desk which kinda surprised Tsukune.

As he followed inner Moka up the stairs his feelings had began to ease up. They both left the stairs when they reached the door to the third floor. The hallway was brightly lit up and was eggshell white. Tsukune's feet stepped in the short red carpet as they reached inner Moka's room.

She slowly took of Tsukune's jacket and handed it to him. Tsukune reached his hand out to grab it, his hand had instead of grabbing his jacket grabbed Moka's hand. Tsukune flinched his eyes for a second before pulling his hand away from Moka's.

She looked kinda irradiated when Tsukune nervously looked up at her. She didn't say anything, but Tsukune knew not to ever do that again. Inner Moka put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a key ring with only a few keys on it.

She put the key in the lock and turned it opening the door. She pushed the door open and walked in, Tsukune slowly followed looking around and taking everything in. The room was quite larger then he had expected, it was almost as big as his living room at his own home.

XXXXX

Inner Moka had went into her room and left Tsukune to sit in the living room while she changed. Tried not to sit down while he was wet, so insted he just looked around at Moka's apartment. The apartment was big but wasn't very fancy.

The walls were blank with nothing on them, the ground was black short carpet. It was nothing like what Tsukune had expected Moka's apartment to be like. He figured it would have been pink and girly, but this was like an adults house.

Tsukune looked around for pictures of family or friends but couldn't find any. He knew that no one at school liked her very much but she had to have family somewhere. Inner Moka was standing out of Tsukune's sight but was watching as he moved around her apartment.

Tsukune was a nice person, he had become the other moka's friend even knowing that everyone else would abandon him because of it. She could respect the fact that he wanted to be nice to her but wondered why he stuck to it.

"Oh, your done changing" Tsukune said as he smiled at inner Moka, she was thinking and hadn't noticed that he had already seen her standing there. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt. "Yeah... can I ask you a question?" Inner Moka asked as she moved into the living room with Tsukune.

"Ugh, yeah what is it?" Tsukune asked, inner Moka stared at him for a minute thinking about her question. "Why did you come and look for me?" The question had made Tsukune think as well, he wasn't prepared to answer it himself.

But he smiled his warm caring smile and answered the question. "I guess I felt worried you were hurt or in trouble, were friends and I would never just let you go if something was wrong." Tsukune explained, his words hit Moka but she didn't let it show.

A little smile appeared on Moka's face, she slowly walked over to Tsukune. She reached her hand out to his and grabbed her rosary, "Tsukune, that is so cheesy... she'll love that" inner Moka said as she clipped her rosary back on.

Tsukune caught Moka as she began to fall, her silver hair had fell past Tsukune's nose. Tsukune smiled when he had smelt her hair, it smelt so nice like the smell of fresh herbs and clean water. Tsukune had sat Moka down on the couch that was in the living room.

She had changed back to normal and was still asleep. Tsukune moved her hair slightly out of her face and smiled, she was so beautiful and nice. It was fair to say that he liked her, more then a friend.

Moka's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Tsukune, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she jumped to her feet. "Tsukune you came for me!" Moka said as she kissed Tsukune's cheek. The moment was so awkward and made both Tsukune and Moka blush.

She let go of him and turned around trying not to make eye contact with him. "Ugh... maybe I should go." Tsukune said as he put his hand on his cheek. Moka turned to face Tsukune, he was blushing so much. To Moka it was kinda cute that he was blushing so much.

"We can still hangout Tsukune, but we will have to stay here" Moka said as she sat back down on her couch, did she like him back? She kissed him, maybe it was just because of him saving her but it was still a kiss!

He had to find out, if she did like him that meant that they could date. His only problem was the other Moka, she didn't show much interest in him at all. She was like the opposite of regular Moka and never really talked to him even when she could.

Tsukune had it planed out now, he would find out if Moka liked him then try as hard as he can every day to try and make inner Moka like him as well.

A/N: sorry for being late on the chapter, I had gotten married and didn't really have time to write sorry if you didn't like it had to write fast before my wife got back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone deserves a friend ch 7

The week had ended and our young friend Tsukune Aono had not been to school one time. This wasn't disappointing to Tsukune but it was going to cause problems with his mother if she found out.

Yet it was worth it to have to be closer to Moka, not to mention how she kissed him. That was the one thing that he remembered more then anything, her soft, warm pink lips kissing his cheek. Tsukune sat up in his bed and looked around, there was no school today so he probably wouldn't see Moka.

Tsukune pushed his blankets off of him and revealed his shirtless form, he lifts his arms above his head and stretches as he yawns trying to wakeup. Today he would just relax and maybe go somewhere and explore town.

Tsukune walked over to his dresser and opened it, inside was a bunch of his clothes. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and set it on his dresser. The black haired boy walked out of his room and in to the bathroom to take a shower. As he walked out of his room, he noticed that there was a note on his door saying 'Tsukune Im going to the store, will be back soon... love mom.'

XXXXXX

'This is not a good idea, he's going to be freakedout!' inner Moka said through her rosary. Moka had "followed" Tsukune home just to figure out where he lived. She was on her way to his house now, since they were friends she figured he wouldn't mind her coming over.

"No he won't it's going to surprise him... thats all," Moka said with a smile on her face. She really hoped he wouldn't care if she came over. 'Why must you bug him all the time? You've seen him less then a day ago.'

Inner Moka wasva little irradiated about how needy Moka was being of Tsukune. Moka on the other hand couldn't wait to see Tsukune and hug him... and maybe drink his delicious blood!

'You know what you're doing to him is not fair,' inner Moka said. Moka stopped walking and looked down at her rosary. 'Being his friend, now, he is as shunned as you are,' Moka hadn't looked at it like that, she was just happy to have a friend.

Was she really depriving Tsukune of friends? Behind Moka not to far away someone had been watching her. Moka turned around but no one was there. She watched behind her for a second. She dismissed it as a bird, but behind a bush were three boys cramped cheek to cheek in a bush. She then walked off to Tsukune's house after not noticing anything behind her.

"Good job idiot! you almost got us caught!" The class president yelled at his fat friend. He pushed both of his friends out of the bush making them land on the ground outside of the bush.

The fat kid had his butt on the skinny kids face, the class president walked out of the bushand watched as Moka walked away. "Get up, we've only got a little before she gets back from that loser's house," the class president said as he turned around to see Moka's appartment building.

XXXXXX

Tsukune walked out of the bathroom with only a brown towel wrapped around his waist. Steam was flowing off of his tan skin as he began to walk to his room. As his hand grabbed the door knob which would lead to his room, Moka's knuckles hit Tsukune's house door.

Tsukune hesitated for a second before deciding what he should do. He sighed and hung his head down as he walked to the door to see who it was. He opened the door slowly and rubbed his eyes, the door was wide open now and he finally saw who was standing there.

Moka blushed as Tsukune made no effort to cover himself up, "...Ahhhh!" Tsukune yelled as he shut the door and ran to his room as quickly as he could. Moka was still blushing until she backed up a little.

'Still glad you wanted to 'surprise' him?' Inner Moka asked. Moka blushed and smiled a little, "You're just jealous because he likes me better!" Moka said. 'I could care less!' Inner Moka said harshly.

"Oh... Hello there, can I help you?" Kasumi asked as she walked up to Moka with a brown paper bag full of groceries in her arms. "Hello, my names Moka Akashiya I'm Tsukune's fri-" Moka said but was interrupted when Kasumi began to talk.

"YOU'RE MOKA?" Kasumi asked, Moka walked over to help her with her groceries. Kasumi gave a faint smile as she handed Moka the brown paper bag. "I'm sorry about that, it's just... Tsukune has been talking about you the last two days," Kasumi said as she looked Moka over once more.

"I had no idea you were this pretty though..." Kasumi said beginning to get protective mother syndrome. Tsukune had gotten cloths on and ran back to the door to let Moka in.

"Moka sorry bout me not being dressed I had just gotten- Tsukune stopped when he noticed his mother in shock about what he had just said. Kasumi's knees had gotten weak and collapsed out from under her.

XXXXXX

The class president and his idiots had got into Moka's apartment by picking the lock. They searched around for a while and found nothing. "Hey guys Ithink I found something!" The skinny kid yelled as he picked up a piece of paper from Moka'snightstand. The class president walked into the room and grabbed the piece of paper.

An evil smile appeared on his faceashe read what was on the paper. He put the paper down only after copying it down on his hand, the paper read 'Hey big sis! Call me- with a number after it.

A/N: sorry for another short chapter, i feel like my Writting is getting worse so i might have to practice more so sorry if the Writting is worse:) hope you like it 


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone deserves a friend ch 8

To nightmare: you know you wanna come on don't be jealous;)

Tsukune sat in the middle of his mother and Moka, they were laughing and looking at baby pictures of Tsukune. He was so sad looking, "oh and heres one where he was running around without his dipper on!" Tsukune's mother said as she flipped the page, Tsukune's eyes widened it was too embarrassing.

"Alright love you mom I'll be home for dinner!" Tsukune yelled as he grabbed Moka's hand and ran out the door. "Bring Moka back for dinner as well!" Tsukune's mother yelled as she sighed.

XXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka had walked to a nearby park and sat down on the grass, the wind had began to blow pushing the leaves through the air and blowing Moka's hair. 'Shes so beautiful..' Tsukune thought to himself, Moka slowly looked over and smiled at him.

Tsukune nervously smiled back and then looked up in the sky looking at the trees. Moka began to remember her conversation with Tsukune's mother, 'Tsukune talks about me to his mother?' Moka thought to herself, if Tsukune really talks to his mother about Moka what else does he think about her?

"Tsukune, would it be better if we weren't friends?" Moka asked, Tsukune looked over at Moka with a surprised look on his face. "Moka, why would you say something like that?" Tsukune asked, he felt like Moka didn't want to be his friend anymore and it hurt. Moka looked away, "if we weren't friends... you could have other friends... a girlfriend." Moka said nervously, inner Moka had brought up the thought and it boiled inside her head.

Tsukune smiled as he put his hand on Moka's, "who needs other friends when i have the best friend in the world righit here?" Tsukune said bring a tear of happiness to Moka's eye. She jumped from her knees and landed on Tsukune, "MOKA!" Tsukune yelled as Moka dug her fangs into Tsukune's neck.

XXXXXX

"Alright, its all planned, her sister is coming to take care of Tsukune for us." The class president said as he sat down on a tree stump, they were in the middle of a forest and completely alone. "So what did you tell her?" The fat kid asked.

"That there was a boy who was harassing her sister, I told her his name and she said she would handle it." The class president said, there plan was finally going to work. There was just one problem, "are you sure we should be doing this?" The skinny kid asked as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Both the fat kid and the class president watched as there friend questioned there actions. "Ha ha what I meant to say was... sounds like a good plan boss!" The skinny kid said nervously as he hung his head in shame.

XXXXXX

He had been watching the boys actions from a distance, he was turning out to be a perfect friend for Ms. Akashiya. There was one more test that Tsukune still had to pass though, the strange mans smile had widened. "Tsukune Aono, how will you deal with other yokai in your life?" The man asked , as he smiled his white priest like robe flowed in the wind.

A/N: sorry everyone for the REALLY SHORT chapter i kinda had writters block, plus im bringing back all of my old stories so i barely had time to write this... anyway hope you liked it! 


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone deserves a friend (random chapter)

A/N: hey everyone, I've been out for a while just letting you know the story will continue but it might take some time... anyway i thought it would be cute to have a Valentine chapter so... this is a chapter about Valentine's day with Tsukune and Moka even though Valentine's day isn't here yet!

Tsukune sat in his seat, his head was in his arm as his teacher was talking. "Alright everyone, tomorrow is Valentine's day, so make sure to get that special someone a special something!" Tsukune's head suddenly lifted off of his arm, he had totally forgot about Valentine's day.

Tsukune looked over to the only person in the world who he wanted to be his Valentine. She was so beautiful and sweet, theres no way she would say yes to being his Valentine. But what would he get her? She was so random he never really knew what she liked, "hey Tsukune, do you want to walk me home after school?" Moka asked quietly, turning to face Tsukune.

"Of course i will!" Tsukune said smiling at Moka, maybe he could ask her what she wants when their walking home. He would have to be secretive about it though, he would have to be like a spy.

XXXXXX

As the day dragged on Tsukune had thought more and more about Moka, what she liked, where she went all day, and he even wondered if she was thinking about him, it was obviously silly but he couldn't stop.

When the school day had came to an end Tsukune and Moka had met up so they could walk home together. As they walked it felt awkward for Tsukune but Moka had no clue what Tsukune had been thinking about. "Oh yeah.. i almost forgot, Tsukune do you have a girl in mind for Valentine's day?" Moka asked so calmly, Tsukune felt so nervous how did she know?

But as Tsukune looked closer to Moka he could tell it wasn't easy for her to ask either. She was blushing and trying not to look at him directly, "well... i dont think im going to have one this year!" Tsukune said trying to act like he didn't already have something planned.

XXXXXX (Moka's day)

Early in the morning as the birds had began to tweet and wake up, Moka was ecstatic to wake up. "Tomorrow's Valentine's day!" A pink haird girl says happily as she jumps out of bed to get ready for school. Her happy mood had a bucket of cold water poured on it as inner Moka had began to talk, 'another day that no one will be your Valentine.'

It was true.. Moka had never had a Valentine before, but this year was different she had Tsukune! But the thought crossed her mind, what if Tsukune didn't want to be her Valentine? The thought had seeped into her mind like a bad egg, and throughout her whole day all she could think about was what Tsukune would think!

XXXXXX

Moka was sitting up in her chair as she paid attention in class, her notebook was filled out perfectly and she was ready for anything the teach threw at her. "Alright everyone, tomorrow is Valentine's day, so make sure to get that special someone a special something!" Moka's teacher said.

Moka had froze, she had suddenly felt like someone was watching her. Moka turned Tsukune "hey Tsukune, do you want to walk me home after school?" Moka asked quietly.

"Of course i will!" Tsukune said smiling at Moka. She had walked home with him before and never asked, but this time it felt like so much more, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest she was feeling deeply for him.

XXXXXX

Moka was home now, after asking Tsukune if he had a girl in mind for Valentine's day, she had felt so stupid! Of course he wouldn't want her to be his Valentine, she was too weird to be his Valentine, "looks like another year of having no Valentine." Moka said sadly as she put her head on her knees while pulling them to her chest.

'Hey don't worry, we don't need a Valentine we've got each other!' Inner Moka said trying to cheer up outer Moka. It was no use though, Tsukune had been on her mind all day and after him saying he had no girl in mind had hurt her. Its not like she wanted Tsukune to just yell at the top of his lungs that he loved her, but it would be nice if he at least gave her some kind of emotion.

Inner Moka had felt a little bad for saying that no one would want to be their Valentine. But she had figured that Tsukune would have at least tried to do something romantic for her, not even a smile or a hint of regret for what he did, he should know how much he means to her... to outer Moka.

XXXXXX

Tsukune was nervous, he hoped that Moka would like what he got her, he tried his best on the card he made her. To be honest he really hoped she wouldn't think it was stupid. He had been waiting at the oak tree he usually waited at for Moka.

As his friend approached in the distance his smile widened greatly, he was actually really nervous about giving Moka what he had gotten her. Moka had gotten close to Tsukune now and it was time.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MOKA!" Tsukune yelled, he was so nervous that he couldn't control the sound of his voice. Tsukune held out two things, the first thing was a card. It looked like it had been hand drawn and had a heart with an arrow through it, the cover read 'be my Valentine?'. The second thing was a beautiful pink rose, it had no thorns on it and still had water specks on it making it look beautiful. Moka's eyes had began to water as she grabbed the gifts from Tsukune.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck nervously, the easy part was over now. Tsukune took a deep breath as he reached for Moka's rosary. As he pulled it off he braced himself for one of two things, either a hit or for Moka to yell.

Inner Moka had faded into the open, she was just as surprised as outer Moka was, "what did you release me for?" Inner Moka asked, she was silenced when Tsukune held out a white rose, it too looked beautiful with water on the peddles. "I figured you might want a Valentine too!" Tsukune said as he was ready for rejection. Instead of anything Tsukune had expected, he felt Moka's soft lips on the side of his face. As she pulled away from a blushing Tsukune, he put his hand to the side of his face.

Tsukune had been left standing by his tree, inner Moka was walking away as she stared at her white flower, she smiled and had put it close to her heart. "I'll be your Valentine Tsukune." Inner Moka said far enough away for Tsukune not to hear her.

XXXXXX

Inner Moka had went home and slowly placed the two flowers into a vase full of water. Next to the vase she place the card Tsukune had made wide open, and it read.

Roses are red violets are blue And this is for the two of you.  
one is white one is pink one likes to fight and the other likes to bite!  
Even though i try with all my might.  
I hate it when you leave my sight! 


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone deserves a friend ch 10

A/N: before anyone gets made, the last chapter basically doesn't effect this one, and i know Sadie Hawkins dance is an American dance but two things one, im an American... and two it gave me a few awkward moment for Tsukune and Moka so i hope you like it!

Tsukune's face was as bright red as a rose, he stood in front of the school. In front of him was one of the scariest things he had ever seen in his young life... a poster was taped up on the wall "SADIE HAWKINS DANCE! GIRLS ASK THE GUYS!" The poster had smacked Tsukune in the face.

'This... sucks! The only girl that woud ask me is probably Moka, theres nothing really wrong with that but... the other one!' Tsukune's thoughts struck him with fear. Even if she was locked away by Moka's rosary that doesn't mean shes not terrifying still.

"Its strange why should the girl ask the guy?" Tsukune asked himself quietly, behind Tsukune beautiful yet scary young girl was getting ready to make Tsukune her snack. As Moka tippy toed closer to Tsukune's neck she couldn't help but drool a little thinking about Tsukune's delicious blood.

"Hey Moka... what are you doing? Haha" Tsukune asked, Moka was too busy fantasizing about Tsukune's blood to notice Tsukune had turned around and found her. "Oh... well you see i skipped breakfast this morning and well..." Tsukune gave Moka a gentle smile. "Of course you can, but not out in the open like this c'mon!" Tsukune said as his hand quickly wrapped around Moka's hand, she slowly stared at there hands and blushed.

'Tsukune...' Moka thought as she was swiftly pulled away by Tsukune. In the distance a set of eyes watched the boy pull on Moka's arm, this person had a very evil feeling toward Tsukune for some reason. "So your the one who has been harassing big sister then?" Kokoa said as she showed her face from behind a tree.

XXXXXX Tsukune had taken Moka to the one place in school that almost no students ever went. They had went behind one of the classrooms, the reason why students weren't there was mostly because Tsukune and Moka had discovered it. They were surrounded all four ways and had enough room to even do gymnastics if they wanted to.

"Alright make it quick, i have to actually go to school today!" Tsukune said. He had let go of Moka's hand and turned his neck for Moka to bit into it. Moka was too distracted by the thought of holding Tsukune's hand, it was so warm and it made her heart flutter. 'HEY! Snap out of it theres trouble!' Inner Moka said through the rosary.

Moka looked at her rosary confused, what could possibly be dangerous in this situation? "DIE BASTARD!" Kokoa yelled as she slammed her giant hammer into Tsukune's ribs with all her might. Tsukune's eyes went blank as he flew into one of the school buildings, he hit the concrete and it had stopped him from moving.

"That ought to teach you not to be a pervert to my big sister!" Kokoa said, her large hammer had returned to its normal bat form of ko. Moka's blood had ran a cold chill through her spine, Tsukune hadn't moved since Kokoa had hit him into the outer concrete wall of the school building. "TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled as she ran to his side, Kokoa just watched as her sister ran to the human boy with tear in her eyes.

"Big... big sister?" Kokoa asked as she slowly walked closer to the unconscious human and Moka. "Why did you do that to him?" Moka cried, Tsukune was laying in her arms with a short and shallow breaths. She had hit him with all of her vampiric strength, she would not let some human give her sister crap.

He had to have had internal bleeding and a broken rib or two. "I... im sorry!" Kokoa said she had no tears but she was sorry. "I have to get him to a hospital!" Moka said as she began to lift Tsukune in her arms.

XXXXXX

Kokoa was sitting in the waiting room, she would at least wait and see if he would be okay, they wouldn't let Moka in the room with Tsukune but she could wait all night long to see him. "Tsukune..." Moka spoke to herself, 'Don't worry Tsukune is strong.. you think he will just give up because of one hit from Kokoa?' Inner Moka said trying to reassure not only outer Moka.

Moka had told the doctor that Tsukune had gotten hit by a car and the driver took off. His injuries matched that of a car accident, but still the doctor had wondered if it were a simi truck because of the massive damage. Foot steps had broken the silence, it was the sound of the doctor's shoes. As he approached Moka and Kokoa his face looked like he had terrible news.

"We talked to Mr. Aono's parents about this, his injuries are very serious and he needs his rest but its still tough to say if he is going to pull through or not... im sorry" the doctors words made Moka's hear stop for a moment, her one friend in the world was going to die because he was trying to give his blood away.

Moka had flopped back down on the chair in the waiting room, Kokoa could see how much this ment to Moka. Now she was certain of two things, she would save Tsukune, and she would kill those bastards that had told her that Tsukune was bad. Kokoa clinched her fist, she would make them pay with there lifes.

A/N: hey i know its alot in one chapter but its getting interesting-er lol anyway what will Kokoa do? Pm or review what u think and what story to update next:) 


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone deserves a friend ch 11

A/N: Thank you guys for reading, to FreeTraderBeowolf thank you your review made me smile and laugh, and to others who ask me to make it longer i tried really hard to make this one longer so im sorry if i failed this time.. any way hope you like it!  
Moka hadn't left the hospital waiting room, she knew it was all her fault that her only friend in the world was hurt. Her head was still hung in shame, she waited for her turn to see Tsukune, his parents were currently inside his room with him, along with his cousin Kyoko.

To the sad little girls right was her sister, the true cause of Tsukune being in the hospital. She was feeling bad but had more anger then anything else, 'I'll make them pay!' Kokoa's anger consumed her every thought, humans had played her as a fool! It would be way to long before Moka could forgive her for such a terrible thing.

"Tsukune.." Moka quietly said to herself, she had been thinking about everything they had been through, from the class president to Valentines day. There is one flashback though, one that makes her feel weird and confused, Tsukune had grabbed her hand and held it as they made their way to the hideout.

'We... we should do something nice for him when he's feeling better.' The sound of inner Moka's voice had startled outer Moka, it was nice that she was so positive about the situation but still... Moka couldn't shake this bad feeling she had about the situation. Moka had looked up when hearing footsteps approach her, as she turned to face the sound her face was met with a slap.

Kokoa turned to stare at a young girl, older then the two but still young. She had short brown hair and had two gold rings on the ends of a group of hair. "You let Tsukune get hurt, you should never be allowed to see him again!" The sound and slap had came from the one and only Kyoko, she had heard what happened and blamed Moka for everything.

"Hey leave big sister alone its not her faul- before Kokoa could finish her sentence Moka had stopped her, "im sorry... I hope one day you can forgive me." Tears fell from both Moka and Kyoko's eyes. Kyoko had said nothing after that and walked away, Kokoa hated to see anyone hurt Moka but knew, if she had acted on her emotions Moka would have definitely never forgiven her.

XXXXXX

The day had progressed and Moka had waited for everyone to leave. She herself had fallen asleep waiting for everyone to leave, if she waited then she wouldn't have to confront Tsukune's mother. She would hate trying to ask forgiveness for what she had done, "big sister! Wake up they are all gone but you only have a few minutes!" Kokoa was still awake and had waited it was her fault so she would make sure Moka got to see Tsukune.

Kokoa wiped her mouth of blood and began to walk away from her big sister who was struggling to stand. 'Now to find those guys who made me do this!' Kokoa said as she walked into an elevator which would lead her out of the hospital. Moka quickly got her balance and made her way to Tsukune's room, staring at the door Moka felt a sick feeling.

As her hand reached towards the door, it had flung open by itself, a nurse had walked out of the room with blood on a piece of bandage. Moka walked into the room before the door had shut, the room was filled with chairs that were sat near Tsukune's bed, a machine next to him had his heart rate beeping and a breathing tube was pumping oxygen into his lungs.

Moka quietly walked closer to see what Tsukune looked like, his entire right side was bandaged and was in a cast. His face was bruised and swollen, the only skin he had showing was his left side and his neck which was surprisingly not broken. "Oh Tsukune im so sorry..." Moka began to cry as she made her way to Tsukune's bed, sliding into one of the chairs next to his left side.

The room had became hot and made Moka feel even worse when she had gotten close enough to see how damaged he was. "Please be okay Tsukune.. i miss you... and please forgive me!" Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's hand, she hoped that he would wake up and say he's sorry, he would always apologize even if it wasn't his fault.

Tsukune's hand was limp though, he didn't grip her hand or even move. Moka sadly wiped the tears from her emerald eyes, she stood up on the chair and placed her face over his. She leaned forward and kissed Tsukune's lips for the first time and possibly the last time hoping he would react to that... sadly nothing happened again.

Moka sat down in her chair and watched as the only person in world who cared for her didn't make any signs of life. 'She.. did this... its her fault!' Inner Moka said with anger in her voice. 'We have to find her, she will take responsibility for what she has done to Tsukune!' Inner Moka was fired up, she talked like Tsukune wasn't important but he was just as important to her as he was to outer Moka.

Moka stood away from Tsukune's bed and ran out of the room. Laying in his bed Tsukune could hear everything that was happening around in in an unconscious state, on the side of Tsukune's neck was two holes. They were close to the same size of fangs Kokoa had, Moka hadn't seen this when she was with Tsukune.

What would Tsukune do if he was Alright, would he forgive and forget or would he try for revenge? His life was hanging in the balance and only one person had done something to save him.

XXXXXX

Kokoa had been trying to find out who the person was that told her Tsukune was trouble. He didn't tell her who he was but she did hear one of the men call him "class president huh?" Kokoa said as she walked into Tsukune and Moka's school, the moonlight was shinning upon the school illuminating it.

She knew she wouldn't fine him at this time of night but she could find out what he looks like and where he lives from the files at the school. "He should be in Tsukune's place right now, Kokoa looked around the area for the school archives.

Sadly she couldn't find the archives, but she did find a good place to wait until school would be in. She had made her way to the rooftop and laid on the cold metal, it would be only a couple hours until students would begin to arrive but she could catch some sleep before hand.

"Make a fool out of me and (yawn) see what happens!" Kokoa said as her eye had began to shut on there own.

XXXXXX

Moka walked with anger in her eyes, she was so angry at Kokoa. But even if she found her what would she do? Moka's angered footsteps had slowed down, its not like she would hurt her own sister! She loved Kokoa but hated her right now. It wasn't completely her fault, "she was babbling on about how someone told her that he was harassing me." Moka had began to think, Kokoa was known to be impulsive at times but hitting someone that hard for no reason was something Kokoa would never do.

XXXXXX

Tsukune's body was inactive but his mind was roaming free. His thoughts were off the charts, yet the only thing he was truly thinking about was Moka. He knew she was worried but he couldn't do anything he knew he was asleep but couldn't wake up! The bite marks that were placed ever so carelessly on Tsukune's neck had healed up quickly leaving no scar of scab.

Tsukune began to remember when he grabbed Moka's hand to hold it, he wanted to talk to her so badly... Tsukune's hand begins to clench into a fist as his heart rate increases...

A/N: yay... whats going to happen next? Will Tsukune be okay? Did Kokoa bite Tsukune? Why do i always ask you guys questions? Anyway pm review for which story to update next! And don't forget to go to my page and find out what new stories are coming and when! 


	12. Chapter 12

Everone deserves a friend ch 12

A/N: i love the idea that Tsukune can be a badass at times and so thats why im liking this chapter and the next one hope you like it!

The morning sun had risen in the air and with it came the awakening of one very sleepy red headed girl. She was waiting to find the class president, but figured she could use some shut eye. When the morning came though, she was slow to get up, "Ughh, i hate mornings!" Kokoa said as she sat on the roof of the school. She had slept there all night waiting to find the class president, though she didn't know what he looked like, she would find him out of process of elimination.

The sun had woke her up a little to early, sadly not one student had even began to arrive at school. Kokoa sighed and shrugged her shoulders, there was nothing for her too do. If shes not chasing after her sister shes doing something that involves her sister, to be honest she needed to get a life! She had figured she would walk around the school for a while until students begin to arrive, she pushed herself off of the roof of the building and landed softly on the ground.

XXXXXX

Kokoa wasn't the only one who was walking around at this time though, her big sister had been searching for her. Moka's intent towards Kokoa wasn't quite clear yet, she didn't know wether to cry on her shoulder or break it! It was her fault Tsukune had gotten hurt, on the other hand no one else liked Moka in the slightest so she had only two people who could comfort her.

Moka had stopped walking when she ran out of energy, Tsukune was going to give his blood to her before he was hurt. Now she hadn't eaten for an entire twenty-four hours, she needed blood or she would soon pass out due to lack of blood and exhaustion. School was open in half an hour so she could probably make it there and get some blood from the nurses office. Moka's current guardian is one who knows about her problem and lets the nurse at her school know that blood packets should be there at all time.

'You let your anger leave you so easily, she hurt Tsukune!' Inner Moka was not like outer, she would not say her feelings exactly but, she would defend them. "Its not Kokoa's fault, if anything its mine i was the one who wanted blood from him." Moka felt like all of it was her fault and no one else was to blame, if she took responsibility for what happened to Tsukune maybe he could forgive Kokoa.

Moka began to stumble, she was practically running on fumes at this point. If she was to get to school she would need blood and fast, or she needed help from anyone. Moka's legs began to shake, there was no way she could make it to school in this condition either she needed blood or a ride to school. As she fell to the ground out of energy she could feel someone approaching her, she couldn't quite tell who it was but there was someone.

"Look what we have here boys, looks like the vampire isn't feeling so well!" She knew that sound, it was the sound of the class presidents voice. The sound of hate towards her, she knew this was going to end badly. "Hey she doesn't look so good maybe we should help her to the nurses office..." one of the boys said, his friends were with him and the one who had said that was the skinny kid with glasses.

"I have a better idea, we will use her to bring our real target in.." the class president smiled at Moka with evil eyes. Moka placed her hand on the ground and tried to lift herself up slowly, but she had fallen class president had brought his foot up to Moka's chest. "So where is your boyfriend, huh?" The class president asked, Moka had the air knocked out of her with that kick. She had practically no strength with her rosary on and no blood so even a human could hurt her.

"Leave... Tsukune... alone.." Moka managed to say in between her short breaths. "Pick her up, we can hide her out in the music room until we find Tsukune." The fat kid picked Moka up and tossed her over his shoulder. Moka's vision had began to fade, she would soon pass out and regain a little energy with some rest, it was also good because they were taking her closer to her blood supply so she would let them take her.

XXXXXX

Kokoa was sitting on a bench and was facing the entrance to the school, kids had began to pour into the school. She knew what to do and how to find the class president, she would wait until class started then she would look in all of the classes for the class president. Not the best approach but then again she had nothing to really go off of, she crossed her arms and watched as the students happily talked and laughed with each other.

Hopefully what she had given Tsukune makes up for what she had done to him. She found herself hating it but as long as her big sister was happy, she would do anything. Kokoa snapped out of her daydream, when the bell for class to begin had rung. As the students walked into there classrooms Kokoa smiled knowing she would soon have her revenge.

Meanwhile the class president and his monkeys had snuck Moka around the school and in from the back. Besides, no one would check the music room it was abandoned and no class has been there for quite a while. "Alright while me and chubby her tie up Moka to the chair you go and find out where Tsukune is and bring him here!" The class president said as he closed the door to the music room. The skinny kid with glasses was always the one who had the stupid jobs, he honestly didn't want to hurt or harm neither Moka nor Tsukune.

The only reason he even does anything the class president says is because... just like Moka its his only friend in the whole school. As he walks throughout the halls of the school looking for his classroom, he noticed a girl walking in his direction. She wasn't wearing a regular black and red school uniform, but she was wearing a school uniform. It was yellow and red with brown checkered squares, she was rather cute but didn't look like the kind to be friends with.

He passed her and was tense the whole time, something about her made him feel scared. He stopped when he reached his classroom, he looked inside through a window and noticed that Tsukune wasn't there. The teacher looked like she was explaining something though, the kid stuck his ear to the window and listened to as much as he could. "Everyone, one of our students will not be joining us today it seems Tsukune Aono had gotten into a car accident so lets all hope he gets better soon!" The teacher said but no one on the class cared, he was just that kid that hung out with the vampire girl.

The skinny kid had fixed his glasses and began to run to the nearest hospital. He had to make sure that what the teacher said was true and not just some sort of lie that he had came up with and told his teacher.

XXXXXX

The kid had made it to the hospital and was out of breath, the hospital was easily two miles from the school and he had ran all that way. "Excuse me can you... tell me what room... Mr. Aono is in?" The kid asked as he took in deep breaths, "sure.. looks like hes on the third floor room 116." The lady at the main desk said smiling to the worn out kid. As the kid made his way to the elevator, he was worried about what he would find. Was Tsukune dead, was he in a coma, if he was in a coma they could just let Moka go without harming her.

As the elevator took the kid up to the third floor, he hoped the best for Tsukune but knew it would not be the best for Moka as well. The shiny elevator doors opened up on the third floor, on his left was a group of waiting chairs and directly in front of him was room 116. As he slowly made his way to the room, nurses and doctor's rushed past him entering the room.

The skinny kid ran into the doorway of the room to find, shredded up bandages and a torn apart cast. Tsukune wasn't in the room at all, "where could he be, his entire left side of his body was crushed he couldn't have gotten far search the hospital!" One of the doctors called out.

A/N: i have finally gotten the ball rolling i do like a chapter a day now, anyway read review all that nice stuff im thinking about ending it soon and having them go to yokai tell me what u think:) 


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone deserves a friend ch 13

A/N: hey everyone, hope you like the chapter! Plus i would like to give a shout out to my buddy trunk monkey, he has a new story out and i will post a new chapter tomorrow if he gets 3 more reviews for his story:)  
Kokoa had searched through every classroom and had not found the face that matched the voice. "Ugh, this is exhausting!" Kokoa said as she leaned against a wall that was behind her, "I'll never find theses jerks!" Kokoa looked up. She had felt something that she was used to, it was her sister she could sense her.

It was strange, Moka's energy was so weak that it almost matched that of her own. Kokoa sat up, she could tell Moka was close and also knew that she was in trouble. Even in her sealed form Kokoa could sense more of her sister's energy then that. "Big sister...where are you?" Kokoa's words echoed throughout the empty halls of a school full of people.

XXXXXX

His feet dragged on the ground, his skin was pale white and his eyes were bloodshot. He could feel his low heartbeat in every extremity in his body, his bare feet dragged on the ground carrying dirt and grass with them. His bloody cloth were wearing him down, it was the only pair of cloths that he had though. He was wearing his black and red school uniform from when Kokoa had hit him with her hammer.

His blood red tie was unfolded and hanging from his neck, it loosely flowed in the wind with each step he took. 'Moka's in danger... its the same feeling i have as before, when she was caught in the rain' Tsukune's mind had drifted off to when he had first made his promise.

XXXXXX (flashback)

The fat kid had dropped Tsukune to go and help the class president to his feet. Moka got on her knees and put her hand on Tsukune face, he had a cut on his lip and his face was beat up. "Stand back Moka" Tsukune said as he struggled to his feet.  
'Tsukune...' Moka thought "I wasn't there for you before but I sure as hell going to be from now on!"

XXXXXX

Tsukune's leg had tightened up, he would keep his promise even of it kills him, and in his condition it most likely will. As Tsukune's anger had began to fill his body, his strength to run had also returned to him. His body was broken, but without him knowing it was secretly being repaired. His body was preparing itself for what lies ahead, not only would Tsukune have to deal with saving Moka, but if he was to be her friend he would have to deal with dangers like Kokoa.

A strange aura had began to surround Tsukune, a dark one which his anger fueled. Tsukune's legs had began to move on their own and he hsd began to run. Tsukune could feel Moka, he felt her and knew she was in trouble, but it was nothing he or inner Moka couldn't fix.

XXXXXX

"Where is that nerd?" The class president asked as he took a closer look at a passed out Moka. "Maybe he stopped and bought some noodles!" The fat kid said, "your always either eating food or have it on your mind huh?" The class president said. They were still waiting for there friend to get back, he was supposed to bring Tsukune back.

"Hey, what happens if she wakes up?" The fat kid asked as he moved away from her. "Don't worry, if im right she won't be able to hurt us!" The class president smiled. His smile was evil and wicked, his plans were that of a sadistic mastermind. Before he could finish his thought, the door to the music room had been opened, the figure that stood in it was cast in shadows.

"Did, you find him?" The class president asked, the figure however, was not of who he w as expecting! "Hello, class president!" Kokoa yelled as she charged into the room. She had changed her bat friend into a sword this time and had sliced it at the class president, "hey... what the hell kid?" The class president asked, he was laying on the ground with a large sword that was plummeted into the concrete next to him.

"You lied to me!" Kokoa yelled as she pulled her sword out of the concrete floor of the music room. "Tsukune, he was nice to her... NOW YOUR MINE!" Kokoa yelled as she raised her sword in the air once again. The class president had put together that this redheaded girl was Moka's sister, that ment she had to be weak to the same thing as Moka.

The class president had pulled a flare gun out of his pocket and shot it in the air, the fire and smoke had set off the fire alarm and began to sprinkle water all over the room. Both Kokoa and Moka began to scream as water hit their bodies sending sparks flying from them. The alarm for a fire had went off and sent all of the students outside into the quad area, the school was empty beside the people in the music room.

Kokoa had dropped her sword and fell to her knees, "hah, i was right... you see when i noticed Moka running away on the day it was to rain, it had got me thinking!" The class president said as he stood up and began to walk around Kokoa.

She had began to grind her teeth together as her pain increased, "Moka had never came to school when it rained, so my guess was water... never have i seen her touch the stuff, so it must hurt her!" The class president said as he kicked Kokoa in her stomach, Kokoa could see Moka was in pain and had began to crawl towards her. The class president had an anger in his eyes, one that only had the urge to hurt another person.

He kicked Kokoa once more and had signaled for his fat friend to help him, "we have to move them to the next room, when Tsukune returns we will have the trap set again!" Kokoa had blacked out due to pain, the last thing she had seen was Moka being dragged away.

XXXXXX

The students of the middle school had all gathered in the quad, students and teachers alike had began to panic. One student, was completely calm though his eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only. He felt as if he hsd let some of himself go, Tsukune was walking right into school.

As he passed class after class, he had began to feel Moka's energy getting stronger. It was weak, but as he approached it, the signal was amplified, Tsukune's feet had came to a stop. The room in front of him was his own class room, the one place where he so wanted to go. He had finally made it to his classroom, his hand had touched the door knob and twisted it open...

MY READERS: you BASTARD another cliffhanger, when are you going to make Tsukune be a badass and hurt people.

ME: :'( yeah i know guys, anyway i really want to know what you guys think about having a sequel, review, pm anything just let me know. Hoped you guys liked it! 


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone deserves a friend ch 14

A/N: sorry for the late update, i want to write for a different section in fanfiction and a friend recommended angle beats, anyway i was watching it and trying to see if i could write a fanfiction about it... any suggestions would be nice to is there a section you would like to see me write in pm or review to tell me. Hope you like it!

Tsukune's hand twisted the doorknob, his left side was killing him but he had to do save Moka for whatever was behind this door. Although, he didn't really know how he would protect her, his left side was shattered, he was weak compared to others, and he had began to lose control of his actions. It had started when he was leaving the hospital and he had been fighting it ever since, its a losing battle though, with every step he could feel his body giving up.

Tsukune pushed the door wide open, as it hit the wall stopping it from going anywhere. Tsukune knew his enemy, it was the one and only class president the man that had started problems for him in the first place. The class president was standing with a smirk on his face, he was going to win and finally get revenge on Tsukune. Next to him with his fat friend who had probably just gotten done eating, they were both waiting for Tsukune.

Behind the two idiots, Moka and Kokoa are tied to a school chair and look like there soaking wet. Water droplets fall off of Moka nose, her breathing had became erratic and she was in so much pain. Kokoa who was stupid enough to just rush in after the bad guys, was planted in another seat right next to her, also soaking wet. "Tsukune... your okay?" Moka asks in a low voice, her energy was almost completely gone.

'Damn, I've got to get that rosary off, maybe the other Moka will know what to do!' Tsukune's plan was simple, run for Moka and hope for the best, still... something was lingering inside of Tsukune something wanted out. "So, were finally to the conclusion of our little conflict!" The class president says calmly, he had been leaning on a students desk the entire time and looked so calm.

"Let Moka and Kokoa go, they have nothing to do with this!" Tsukune yelled, but as he even yelled he had to stop to grab a hold of his left side, he was still in pain. "Moka has everything to do with this!" The class president yelled, his anger had caused him knock the desk that he had been leaning on over. Tsukune was barely keeping consciousness now, his anger had filled him and was about to let his rage out.

"Go get him!" The class president said as he smacked the fat kid on the back of the head. The fat kid was walking towards Tsukune, he was ready to grab him or hit him when ever he made the slightest movement. The fat kid had came ever closer, Tsukune's vision was now playing tricks on him, he could see but everything in the room was spinning it was because of how much he had been holding back.

Tsukune fell to his knees, he had given up and let whatever was inside of him take over. His head dropped and his hair covered his eyes, the fat kid hesitated for a moment before reaching for Tsukune. 'Moka...' Tsukune's thoughts had drifted away to time he had shared with Moka. The fat kid had grabbed Tsukune's shirt now, one thing stopped the fat kid from going any farther though, "ha...ha..ha" the laughter filled the room and gave both the class president and the fat kid chills down their spines.

Tsukune had lifted his head a little, his eyes were the same as always except, they didn't carry with them the peaceful kindness that flowed throughout Tsukune. His fist had moved from the ground straight up to the fat kids chest, the fat kid had ben sent flying back to the class president. As he hit the ground, the class presidents smile was now gone. Never the less he was prepared for something like this, if it would hurt Moka it would hurt him too.

Tsukune had stood up from the ground, his shirt had been ripped off, he had hit the fat kid who had a tight grip on his shirt ripped it off. Tsukune's blank expression was terrifying, he was always so nice and peaceful no one would ever want to hurt him. As he began to walk closer to the class president, a evil aura had filled the air. The class president figured it was time, he took a flare gun out of his pocket and stuck it in the air. Tsukune's eyes watched the flare gun, his control had flowed inside of him for a moment.

If that flare gun went off, Moka and Kokoa would both get soaked. Tsukune put all of his will power into going for that flare gun, his feet kick off the ground and flew in the air. When he landed, he was next to Moka, in his hand was a flare gun and behind him was a surprisingly calm class president.

Tsukune could feel his control begin to slip away, he smiled as he crushed the handle to the flare gun. Tsukune dropped the gun and ran at the class president, his fist had hit the president in the back sending the president flying into the entrance to the class. Next to Tsukune, was the fat kid who was beginning to stand up. Tsukune's foot caught the back of the fat kids neck and sent him back into the concrete, the fat kids noes was now broken and blood was gushing from it.

Tsukune wasn't done yet, the class president was not going to live. Tsukune hadn't decided to do it, he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore it wasn't him making the decisions. The class presidents arm was broken and he was trembling, he was so terrified he was going to die now and there was no preventing it. There was an evil inside of Tsukune Aono, an evil that he had unlocked, an evil that would cause his death.

Tsukune hsd began to run for the class president, accepting his fate the class president had sat down. When he sat down though, Tsukune's fist had hit. Instead of hitting the class president though, he had hit something else. Someone else, standing in the doorway was the class presidents other friend, the kid with glasses who never wanted any part of this.

Blood fell from the kids mouth, Tsukune hsd pulled his fist away showing no emotion towards the situation. The kid with glasses fell to the ground and didn't move, Tsukune had put all his might into that punch. It was made to kill and thats exactly what it did...

"No... no...!" the class president yelled as he mover closer to his friend, his broken arm dangled to his side as his other hand clasped his friends hand. Tears streamed down the class presidents face and landed on the glasses of his friend. "Its... all my fault.." the class president could only feel guilty for what happened. Only tears ran down his face, one of his two friends were dead because of him.

Tsukune felt disgusted with himself, he couldn't move though. His anger was still powering what ever was inside of him, "Tsukune..." Moka said as she sat up in her chair. Tsukune had walked over to Moka, he couldn't control himself so for whatever reason he walked over to her must not be good. Tsukune fought it, he began to fight it with all his might, he killed once and it would haunt him for the rest of his life, but he wont kill again.

Tsukune fell to his knees, his body was fighting with itself. The situation was being watched, Tsukune was on his knees, Moka and Kokoa were both tied to chairs, and the class president laid on the floor with his dead friend in his lap crying. The mysterious pair of eyes that had been watching Tsukune from the beginning were moving closer to him...

A/N: hoped you liked it, you know i wrote this and i was like why hurt the kid with glasses? He didn't want anything to do with this... but it had to be done... oh and listen i know Tsukune didn't react to killing someone but he isn't himself Kokoas vampires blood took over so dont worry next chapter will calm things down:) 


	15. Chapter 15

Everone deserves a friend ch 15

Tsukune lay on the cold ground on the floor of a classroom. His body was fighting with itself and he couldn't win, this other side of him wanted so badly to take over that Tsukune was hurting just trying to keep his eyes open. Outside the school, the cops and fire department have blocked anyone from getting into the school. Not knowing if anyone is in it or not was terrifying for parents and teachers alike.

Moka's eyes were beginning to open back up, she was conscious but still in pain. Not only her, but Kokoa as well were both soaking wet and were losing energy quick. Over in the doorway the class president still held his dead friend in his arms, "i can't believe he did this to you Hokoto..." the class president said as he looked over to Tsukune. The young boy was on the ground and was fighting a battle that he couldn't win.

Tsukune's vision was beginning to darken, the light which shined above him was fading away. 'Is this my destiny.. to die on the floor of a classroom?' Tsukune's thoughts were beginning to narrow his will power was fading and the vampire blood within him was monstrously taking over. "Tsukune..." a unmistakable voice whispered, Tsukune had been slapped in the face by this voice.

His will power had began to come back, 'No, i can't give up yet... i still have to save Moka!' Tsukune's voice echoed within himself. The darkness that plagued his eyes had left a small bright light, the size of a cross and it was bright. Tsukune felt his arms begin to have power in them once more, feeling this power he took advantage and began to crawl to this bright light.

The fat kid, was laying unconscious in a little pool of his blood. Tsukune had broken his nose and left him laying in his bloody nose, the class president had set his friend down carefully. "I will get revenge for you, even of its the last thing i do!" The class president said as he grabbed his friends glasses and put them on. He used one finger and pushed the glasses to better adjust to his face.

He would kill Tsukune Aono, even if its the last thing he will ever do! Moka had fully opened her eyes now and looked around the room, the first thing she had noticed was Tsukune crawling towards her. He was wearing bloody clothes and black marks were crawling through his vains, and appearing on the side of his neck. Tsukune was struggling to crawl towards the light, it was Moka's rosary, he knew what he was crawling towards too.

The other Moka would be able to solve everything and he could just relax, he was just... so tired. Tsukune had made it to Moka's chari and used it as leverage to stand up. "Tsukune... your hurt!" Moka said looking at Tsukune, it was apparent that Tsukune still had his injuries from Kokoa, but how did he make it here with out dying or passing out? Moka was ignorant to the fact the Kokoa had injected a large amount of her blood into Tsukune.

Tsukune smiled hearing Moka's voice, his sight had began to return to him, maybe just maybe he could fight the vampire blood inside of him. "Don't worry about me im fine, are you alright?" Tsukune asked, he was also oblivious to the fact his body was slowly being destroyed by Kokoa's unstable young vampire blood. Moka's eyes widened when the rest of the room was revealed to her, the fat kids face in his bloody nose blood, and the kid who wears glasses was on the floor not moving. The real thing that scared Moka was none of those things.

Behind Tsukune was the class president, in his hand was a broken piece of glass from the door that Tsukune had broken when hitting the kid with glasses. Moka only had a second to react before the class president thrust the piece of glass into Tsukune's back. "TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled, Tsukune fell on Moka's lap as the piece of glass tore through his muscles.

The class presidents smile widened, but he knew that much more awaited Tsukune Aono. He wouldn't just kill him he would kill everyone Tsukune ever cared for. Tsukune fell to the ground and the class president watched, blood come from Tsukune's back. Tsukune opened his hand and revealed a silver rosary, Tsukune's pain was terrible but he had managed to grab Moka's rosary.

The smile was wiped right off of the class presidents face when a kick had caught his chest and knocked the air out of him. The kick had sent him flying away from Tsukune and Moka and into the wall of the classroom. Tsukune's eyes were beginning to close, his body had lost too much blood and whatever was helping him heal was not working fast enough Tsukune could feel his head begin to spin.

The last image he had seen before passing out was a silver haired girl with a worried look on her face...

A/N: HAHA i lied when i said thing would slow down, i have some really interesting plot twists soon so thats why i have to end here! Hoped you liked it, read review all that good stuff! 


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone deserves a friend ch 16

A/N: hey everyone, sorry for not updating in like a month... i didn't have internet sooo sorry about that. Anyway i hope you like this chapter and that is doesn't make you mad!

Tsukune had fainted from the amount of pain he was in, the loss of blood was also the cause of it. His eyes had closed and his last sight was inner Moka with a worried look on her face. Tsukune was now just with himself, his mind was flooded with all the possibilities about what was happening to him.

He would be charged with murder, his life with Moka would be over and thats if he even makes it out of his situation alive. Tsukune's feelings were overwhelming, if there was only a way to stop what he had done. "Moka.." his thought swiftly drifted away from himself, who would look after Moka if Tsukune was taken away from her?

Would someone else come to save her, would someone ever be her friend? Would.. someone love her like he dose, No... no one will. Not because Tsukune won't be there, but because he will not let another person take his place! The sound of Moka's voice was beginning to pierce the emptiness of Tsukune's mind.

If everything would go to hell... if Moka was hurt or in trouble... he would be there like she was there for him!

XXXXXXX

Tsukune sat up as fast as he could, Moka was in trouble and he would help. His rush to help Moka was halted when his eyes recognized where he was, he was back at the hospital. "Was it all just a dream?" Tsukune asked to himself looking down at his shaking hands. The dark room was silent besides the sound of the heart monitor that was placed on Tsukune's chest.

"It wasn't a dream Tsukune." The voice Tsukune recognized was that of inner Moka's, she was sitting in a chair in the back of the room. Her silver hair moved ever so slightly as she began to stand from her chair. "Then i really did ki- Tsukune's thought was cut short when inner Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck.

Tsukune was surprised to say the least, he wouldn't have expected that at all. The most he would have expected was to be scolded or at least a 'you idiot, what were you thinking?'. Tsukune slowly wrapped his arms around inner Moka as well, his head was snuggly put on her shoulder with her hair brushing against his face. Inner Moka had let her emotions get the best of her but, its not like it was that bad of a thing really.

Tsukune needed a hug, besides that it was nice to have some kind of physical contact with another person. Inner Moka released Tsukune trying not to act like she enjoyed it, "you didn't kill anyone Tsukune." Inner Moka said as she turned away from Tsukune, his eyes lit with hope that what Moka was saying was true.

"What happened, the last thing i remember was you kicking the class president?" Tsukune asked as he slowly put his legs off the side of his bed. His pain had almost completely receded but he was still very sore.

XXXXXXX After Tsukune fainted

Inner Moka was holding Tsukune in her arms, his back hadn't healed from when the class president stabbed him. The class president and his fat friend were both passed out now, the class president had been kicked by Moka very hard so to wake up would take a while if he ever did.

Tsukune's face looked like he was in pain and all he wanted to do was make it stop. Kokoa was just waking up from being knocked out from pain, her clothes were not wet any more but she was still in pain.

The outside of the school was closely being watched by not only teachers but by another, whos actions were specifically to watch and not to interfere. This person had been watching Tsukune since his first day of school. Back inside the school Tsukune was still bleeding with his wound not healing fast enough, Kokoa had gotten out of the chair that was restraining her and sat by her sister's side.

The first time she had a chance to be with her real sister in years. It was all thanks to the boy that was now bleeding out on the floor, 'what do i do?' Kokoa was a little frustrated at herself for causing all of this but now she wanted to fix it. Looking at what this human had put himself through just to save her big sister must mean he had some kind of backbone!

Kokoa leaned a little closer to Tsukune's neck to give him some more of her blood, the first amount of blood that was given to him seemed like it wasn't working as well. As her fangs were close enough to bite him, her eyes widened, and she pulled away as her big sister bit Tsukune's neck. Inner Moka released her blood into Tsukune's already mixed blood, Kokoa just sat back and watched her sister give Tsukune her blood.

XXXXXXX

"Kokoa and I brought you and the other three out of the school and then to the hospital." Inner Moka said with her arms crossed and her head slightly looking away from Tsukune, she wasn't doing it to be mean but was getting lost in her thoughts. "So what happened to the one i hit?" Tsukune asked, his words stressed himself out making his heartbeat go up.

"He has a few broken ribs and his heart skipped a beat or two from the shock but he will recover." Inner Moka said releasing Tsukune fear that he had killed someone. Inner Moka smiled, every is fine and no one has said anything, now just get some rest." Inner Moka said as she attempted to get off of Tsukune's bedside. She was stopped however when Tsukune gently grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you, you saved my life Moka." Tsukune said as he gave inner Moka his genuine caring smile, "what are friends for?" Inner Moka said as she sat back down on Tsukune's bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep again.

XXXXXXX

Down the hall from Tsukune's room, laid in a bed, teenager with anger and hatred that dwells within him. His glasses sit on the left side of him on a white desk, next to his glasses is a Japanese style vase. His chest was wrapped in bandages and he was using a breathing machine. On the clipboard which sat on the end of his bed was his name, Hokuto Kaneshiro...

A/N: hoped you enjoyed, yes the whole me not having a name for the kid with glasses paid off, in case you didn't know Hokuto Kaneshiro is from the manga (in case all u watch is the anime:) umm might continue this if it gets enough love but if not theres your ending:) 


	17. FLUFF

Everyone deserves a friend FLUFF3

A/N: hey guys i felt kind bad leaving the story like that, soo i decided to make a sequel! (Fangirl scream) wait im a guy... ill let you figure that one out... anyway this is just some nice romantic fluff that i forgot to add ;) hope you like it!

The weeks had gone by and it was the end of the school year, Tsukune's wounds had been healed up and he was allowed to finish his school year. His last few days as a 8th grader would soon be over and off to highschool! His eyes watched his feet as he walked to the tree in which he meet Moka every morning.

The morning sun was just barely shining through the leaves of the trees that surrounded him. The morning was so nice and peaceful, it was almost like nothing had even happened over the past couple weeks. Tsukune had been wearing a smile on his face ever since inner Moka had told him they were friends.

As Tsukune had gotten closer to the school, other kids had eagerly walked past him with their friends, "so, have you asked any guys to the dance yet?" The girls words shocked Tsukune. He did remember something about a dance but also heard it was canceled until graduation! "Excuse me.. do you know when the dance is?" Tsukune's wished he had time to ask her.. Moka would have to say yes.

"Huh.. you mean you don't know? Its tonight at seven!" The girls said as they turned away from Tsukune and kept walking towards school. Tsukune sighed, its not like Moka would want to go anyway it would probably just be a waist of breath anyway.

XXXXXXX

"Why hasn't he asked me yet!" Moka yelled desperately to herself. Moka had been waiting ever since Tsukune had gotten out of the hospital for him to ask her to the dance. She even picked out a dress, and what was even more interesting inner Moka helped her pick it out. Moka sighed as she walked to meet up with Tsukune, 'i don't understand, its a girls ask guys dance isn't it?' Inner Moka asked through the rosary.

Moka felt a little embarrassed, it was true that the girls were supposed to ask the guys but that was to hard for her. "What if.. i ask and he says no?" Moka asked. Inner Moka was silent for a moment before talking, 'I'll ask him if you wish.' Inner Moka said stopping Moka in her tracks. "Would you really?" Moka asked with a smile on her face and a pep in her step.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune had made it to his tree now, now he had to wait for Moka. 'Maybe she was waiting for me to ask her to the dance, to be honest I had completely forgotten about it until just now' Tsukune's thoughts were abruptly silenced by the sound of Moka's voice. "Tsukune can you do me a favor?" Moka asked with her eyes looking direictly into his. How could he say no.

"Did you forget to eat breakfast again?" Tsukune asked, his neck had been bit more time in the past week then in his entire life! "Actually, the inner me would like to talk to you." Moka said, Tsukune's blood ran cold with those words, was inner Moka also mad that he didn't ask her to the dance?

Tsukune's shaky hand grabbed Moka's rosary and pulled it off. Moka's form slowly began to change from the nice kind outer self to the well... inner Moka. Her red eyes focused on Tsukune for a moment before looking away. 'Oh no, shes gonna kill me!' Tsukune thought as he began to put his hands by his face.

"Tsukune, did you know that there is a dance tonight?" Inner Moka asked, she avoided Tsukune's eyes because she knew his face looking all lovely dovie would make her blush. "Oh, is there?" Tsukune asked trying to play it cool, obviously not working. "The other me was wondering... if you could escort her there." Inner Moka asked, it sounded more like a command then a question but it was cute to see her acting so nervous.

He could tell that she was nervous, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was really pretty and he never really had time to spend with her. "Sure I'll take her." Tsukune said, inner Moka began to relax. She didn't know why it was so nerve racking for her but she was glad it was over. "But, I'm only going to take her if you and her switch off so that both of you can dance!" Tsukune said with a smile. 'Idiot!' Inner Moka thought as she turned to face Tsukune.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune had gone home that day and Moka had went with him, Tsukune talked to his cousin about getting a tuxedo and Moka asked Tsukune's mom for help with her dress. "Well, you actually look pretty nice Tsuki" Kyoko said as she stood back and admired her work. Tsukune was wearing a white and black tuxedo, it fit him perfectly and made him look like a gentleman.

"Its a little tight" Tsukune said as he put his hand on his chest, his tie was silver and his under shirt was pure white. "Oh, quite complaining you'll be fine, and by the way I know it's short notice but have you decided about which highschool your going to?" Kyoko asked hoping he would go to her highschool.

"Well, i guess i would be going to the highschool your going to." Tsukune wanted to go to the school Moka was going to but she informed him that it was a school for yokai. "Hey kyoko, if you really like someone and you would do anything for them... would you leave them?" Tsukune asked, kyoko knew he was talking about Moka. She was in the same situation, she loved her cousin and didn't want anything bad to happen to him, but she did want him happy.

"Well... to be honest i think that with the grades you have you won't be able to get into my school anyways" Kyoko said as she left Tsukune in his room by himself.

An hour had passed and it was time to go to the dance, Tsukune had yet to see how Moka looked but he knew no matter what she was wearing it would be amazing! Tsukune was waiting in the living room, Kyoko came running out of his parents room and hugged Tsukune. "Your to young to be going to dances with beautiful girls Tsuki!" Kyoko said as she continued to hug Tsukune. He managed to separate himself from Kyoko, "um, Tsukune how do i look?" Moka asked as she slowly walked into Tsukune's sight.

The dress she was wearing was a silky silver dress with a red bow that wrapped around her waist and tied around her hips, her hair was carefully put up in a ball and held together with a pink clip with barely showed up in her hair. Her shoes were heals which belong to Kyoko, they were black and she never wore them.

"Amazing Moka, you look!" Tsukune said, his words were a little messed up but can you blame him, Moka looked amazing! Tsukune walked over to Moka and grabbed her hand, "come on, we might be late if we don't hurry!" Tsukune said as he pulled Moka away from his crying cousin and his smiling mother.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka had reached their school, it was dark now and Tsukune couldn't take his eyes off Moka. Yet, the same could be said about Moka, her eyes drifting over to Tsukune every couple of seconds. He looked so handsome in a tuxedo, "so, do you want to go in to the dance or should you change to the other you for the first half?" Tsukune asked.

They hsd stopped right before the entrance to the dance. Moka thought about it, she really wanted to spend time with Tsukune, especially if she could dance with him. "I'll dance for now." Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's hand, he blushed and smiled at Moka as they walked into the doors of the school.

XXXXXXX

Moka and Tsukune had had fun, they danced as if no one was watching them. Moka could feel butterflies in her stomach whenever she had gotten close to Tsukune, she would remember this night forever. It had gotten late and it was time to switch Moka's, they had walked over to a table and sat down. The area they were in was close to empty, no one really paid attention to Moka or Tsukune, they were the outcasts of the school so no one would know if she changed.

"Thanks you Tsukune i had alot of fun!" Moka said smiling at Tsukune, her mind drifted back to when Tsukune was in his coma. The kiss they shared was not a real one, the most romantic night of their friendship was tonight and she felt the butterflies guiding her body to what it really wanted. Tsukune was surprised when his lips were connected with Moka's lips. Her soft embrace of bubblegum lips, it was so perfect yet totally unexpected.

Tsukune's hand had been picked up by Moka and grabbed her rosary. She used her other hand and placed it on the back of Tsukune's head not letting him back away. 'Oh no, im so dead!' Tsukune thought as Moka's eyes had opened and revealed ruby red eyes. 'Theres no way im getting out of this alive, but if its Moka first kiss I've got to make it a good one for her even if she kills me!' Tsukune thought.

As inner Moka backed her lips away from Tsukune, her hand became a fist and was aimed directly at Tsukune. His hand wrapped around the side of inner Moka's face and pulled her back into his embrace, inner Moka's eyes widened she didn't think he had the guts to do something so stupid. Her fist slowly turned into an open hand, her eyes began to close he was a decent kisser, but she couldn't let this happen could she?

He had saved her once, soo... she closed her eyes and began to lean into his kiss. She could let this one side but if he ever brought it up she would never let him survive. The palm of her hand had made contact with Tsukune's face, she broke the kiss and opened her eyes. She was enjoying herself but she couldn't let him know that her weakness was his lips, "never, do that again without my permission!" Inner Moka said as she stood up and walked away from Tsukune.

XXXXXXX

Inner Moka had walked outside and leaned against a wall, Tsukune's lips felt so good the she could feel her body shiver just by thinking about it. 'Idiot, why did he kiss me, im not like that with him!' Inner Moka thought. Tsukune walked outside of the school, he had been looking for Moka to apologize for what he had done. "Please forgive me!" Tsukune said as he walked up to Moka, just him being there made her legs shake, why did he do this to her now? Just his presence was making her shake, before she was fine.

"Its alright, I just don't see why you get to kiss people without their permission!" Inner Moka said as she turned away from him. The blush on her face was beginning to be shown, "i did it because i might never see you again." Tsukune said, his voice had change into more of a serious tone.

"If i never see you again i want to have no regrets, thats why i kissed you!" Tsukune said with serious emotion flowing through his words. "If thats all then you can do it again." Inner Moka said, Tsukune was shocked at what Moka said. "Listen, if its just this once to remember her then its fine" inner Moka said as she turned to face him.

Tsukune had not give Moka anytime to get ready, his lips made contact with hers and this time she knew it was coming. Her lips followed his as they passionately kissed for a minute, inner Moka's leg popped up and slowly fell as their kiss had gotten broke.

XXXXXXX

The night had ended and Tsukune had said goodbye to both Moka's. When he had gotten home, his parents were waiting for him.

"Your father had some luck finding you a school Tsukune!" Tsukune mother said with a smile on her face. "Youkai academy, doesn't it sound nice?" Koji asked.

A/N: haha yes, i like this chapter especially the inner mokaxTsukune.. if you want the sequel as much as i do please pm and tell me! Btw this isn't a chapter of the story its more like the Valentine's chapter 


End file.
